


Demon Teacher

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Bad Teacher | Movie, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: This is just a random story I had. Takes place before Elizabeth dates Russell...Also XReader...I don't know why I'm doing this, I don't even like Sebastian! Oh, well...





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, folks, I called you all in here for a very special announcement. Today we are having two new members join the JAMS family today.", Principle Snur said in the auditorium.

Amy Squirrel sat up in interest, Russell Gettis quirked a brow, Scott Delacorte seemed to like this idea like everybody else, Elizabeth Halsey didn't care at all, she was very bored.

"First new family member, she'll be an intern here, I personally think she'll a great addition to JAMS, please welcome Ms. (Y/N) (L/N)!", Principle Snur, smiling broadly as the current teachers applauded while a young woman with chest-length (H/C) hair came out from behind the curtain, (E/C) eyes wide.

She was wearing a white dress shirt with a tan jacket over it, black jeans and snow white tennis shoes.

Elizabeth's brain only registered one thing: the intern had Double 'D' breasts.

Like, what the hell?

"Just a little heads up, she's shy and doesn't really talk much.", the principle chuckled, admiring the way her blush framed her face as the members chuckled affectionately.

"Now for the second member of the JAMS family, he'll be our new History teacher, going over the history of the Victorian Era. Please welcome Mr. Sebastian Michaelis to JAMS!", Principle Snur said, smile not so broad at a ravenette man came out and stood beside the intern, wearing a Victorian Era butler outfit, which Elizabeth thought meant he was overdoing his job, but she couldn't complain, this guy was smoking!

"It is a pleasure to be apart of your family.", Sebastian smiled politely, but Elizabeth could tell it was fake.

"Why don't you two tell us a bit about yourselves?", Principle Snur asked, smiling at the two newcomers. 

"As you all know, I am Sebastian Michaelis. I come from England with my young master, who is of the age to come here, but refuses to do so.", Sebastian started, stopping as people in the group chuckled at his words.

"I adore the animal cats and have lots of experience with young teenagers, seeing as my young master is quite a handful for a 13-year-old boy.", Sebastian finished with a small chuckle, bowing as members in the auditorium clapped.

"I-I'm (Y/N) (L/N), I come from (Hometown) and I-I want t-to be able t-to help you all. I-I own t-three cats, two S-Siamese and one Egyptian Mau.", the intern stuttered, hiding behind her long hair when she finished.

Was Elizabeth the only one who caught the predatory look Sebastian flashed at the intern after saying she had three cats? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small bit of smut! You've been warned!

-A few weeks later-

Elizabeth sighed softly as the day rolled by slowly, hoping she could trust the intern currently in the room to keep her mouth shut about watching movies instead of actually working.

She looked over to see that the (H/C) woman was darting her attention between the movie and her phone, texting every now and then with a blush on her cheeks.

Elizabeth scoffed in annoyance, deciding to ignore the fact that the intern might be looking at something inappropriate and decided to just pay attention to the movie.

When the bell rang signaling school was out for the week, (Y/N) was one of the first to leave, seemingly in a hurry to get somewhere.

Elizabeth waited for all the students to leave before getting up, heading quietly in the direction (Y/N) had went.

The intern had headed to the new teacher's room, quickly entering said area, forgetting to close the door behind her.

She became curious, making sure no one else was in the halls before creeping towards the room, stealthily peering in.

(Y/N) was talking to Sebastian, who seemed oddly too comfortable around her.

He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, causing her to stop mid-sentence as she blushed wildly.

"S-Sebastian?", the shy girl stuttered, slightly shaking.

Elizabeth couldn't tell if it was from fear or excitement.

"You're so beautiful.", he told her softly, causing her blush to brighten before he roughly pulled her into him, giving her a hard kiss.

He pushed her back so she was sitting on a student's desk, gloved hands excitedly tracing her curvy body.

The History teacher pulled away from her lips, only to attack her neck with kisses and bites.

The intern softly moaned, burying her hands in his dark locks.

"Sebastian...", she gasped, eyes lidded while her cheeks continued to burn.

Said male growled, pulling her closer.

Elizabeth watched with interest, wondering just what this man was capable of in the pleasuring department.

"S-Sebastian, we...we can't...not here.", she whimpered, whining when Sebastian pulled away, staring at her intently.

"Why not?", he panted, wrapping her legs around his waist before going back to her neck, hands on her lower back, pushing her into him.

"B-Because...this is a s-s-s...school!", she groaned, breathing heavily.

Her lover abandoned her neck, pressing his lips against hers in a heated kiss, pulling away soon after.

"Oh, but you enjoy it~. The thrill of wondering if we'll be caught.", he purred, moving one of his hands away from her rear.

She opened her mouth to respond but instead let out a shaking gasp, eyes widening.

"Look how wet you are. Naughty girl~.", he chuckled, thrusting his gloved fingers in and out of her quickly and harshly.

(Y/N) moaned wantonly, breathing picking up as her face continued to light up.

"Sebastian~!", she cried, panting loudly as she tilted her head back, drool slightly dripping out of her mouth.

Just as she was about to come, Sebastian pulled his fingers out of her, stepping away from her only to jerk her forward, so that she was sitting on the edge, hands simply unzipping his pants before pulling his member out through the hole.

Elizabeth looked at it with wide eyes, mouth open in a silent 'O'.

He was huge!

The History teacher then wrapped the intern's legs around his waist again, before quickly entering her after moving her underwear to the side.

She opened her mouth only to have it covered by his gloved hand, muffling her shriek of pleasure as he began to thrust, taking her roughly.

Elizabeth watched, feeling a bit aroused herself.

Sebastian's head was buried in the right side of (Y/N)'s neck, which happened to be the side the door was on.

The blonde teacher decided she would leave before she was spotted, so she slowly straightened up.

Suddenly, Sebastian's crimson eyes opened, staring straight at her, making her stiffen.

All he did was smirk, showing off his sharp teeth before burying his face back into the intern's neck, focusing on the task at hand.

Elizabeth then left quickly, hoping he wouldn't mention it.

**_She had no idea who wrong she was._ **


End file.
